DxH 4-Eva
by Nelly-kun
Summary: This is my very first Duo and Hilde romance (story) and very first Gundam one too. Please R&R and tell me what you think!


Dxh 4-eva   
  
This is my very first Duo and Hilde fic ever. Pleaz R&R!  
  
  
"Hilde! I'm back!" yelled Duo as he stepped in the door. A head popped out of the kitchen  
" Hey Duo. I was just finishing making dinner and-" she stopped short and turned around. " JAKE GET OUT OF THAT!!!!!" their pet panther, Jake, came running out of the kitchen.   
" Hey Jake! Daddy's home!" Duo smiled as the cat responded by picking up his pace, heading straight for him.  
THUD Jake had pounced on Duo. Duo couldn't help but laugh. Hilde smiled in the kitchen. Ever since Duo found Jake wounded in the woods and helped him, Jake has been loyal to Duo ever since.   
' He loves Duo just as much as I do" Hilde thought. As Duo got up off the floor, he took off his coat and shoes, Jake taking both into his room. Duo walked into the kitchen.  
" What's cookin'?" Duo said as he tried to look into the pot to see what smelled so good. Hilde pushed him back.  
" No Duo. You can't see what's cooking because it's a surprise." Hilde stated.  
" Awww come on Hilde" he pouted.  
" Nope. Now go on."  
Duo walked out of the kitchen, sitting down on the couch in the living room. He turned on the TV, while Jake jumped into his lap in the process. Duo flipped through the channels, muttering to himself as he went.  
" Soap Opera, football, weather, chick flick, dumb movie... wait a minute..." he said. He changed the channel back to see his #1 favorite sport on...  
" Alright! It's the Pre-season games! Let's see if L2 can win their rightful status back from L1 in basketball." Jake yawned and flicked his tail a little bit. That cat always had a thing for Duo, and it was scary how they acted the same most of the time.   
" Duo! I have a treat for you!" Hilde said from the kitchen.   
" What is it? The game's on!" Duo yelled.  
" It's yellow and cream filled!" Hilde sang. Duo's eyes widened and sparkled while he started drooling. Jake had automatically moved off of Duo, and in a flash, Duo was gone.  
" TWINKIES!!! GIMME!!" he yelled as the floored it from the living room to the kitchen. Hilde smiled and put them behind her back.  
" What's the magic phrase Shinigami?" she asked. He mumbled something incoherent. " A little louder please?"  
" Thank you Hilde" he said. He grinned mischievously. " You're the greatest babe!" he said as he picked her up off the ground and swung her around. Duo kissed her on the cheek, making her blush slightly. She handed him his Twinkies as he put her down.  
" Here are your Twinkies, Duo. Now get on out of the kitchen before I put a lighter to your braid" she said evilly. ' Duo ain't the only one who can talk sexy evil talk.'   
" You know, I love it when you talk like that" he said. " It makes you sound even sexier than before and a whole lot more dangerous" he said in the same tone as Hilde. Duo walked off into the living room, Jake laying on his lap and he and Duo munching on the Twinkies. Hilde blushed.   
' Having Duo around sure isn't boring' she thought. ' I wish I could tell him how much I love him though.'   
" Awww come on! That was an obvious foul!" Duo yelled. Jake roared in agreement. Hilde on the other hand, walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to Duo. Jake took a look at her and hopped off of Duo's lap and walked out of the room. Duo sighed and turned off the TV.   
" What's wrong Duo? Your favorite team has no chance of winning?" Hilde asked.  
" I guess that and how long it's gonna take me to realize how great a life I have now." Duo replied.   
" Huh?"  
" After the war ended, my life's been going smoothly, a little too smoothly for my liking. Almost all of my wishes came true: I got myself a pet panther; I have a normal life; I don't have to put up with the ' Perfect Soldier' anymore; and I still have you as a friend Hilde. If I had lost you that day, I would've gone with you cause I can't stand to see anymore of my friends being lost."   
" Duo......" Hilde said as she snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest. " I wanted to help and live my life to the fullest Duo." Her voice turned to a whisper. " I wanted to be with you..."   
" Hilde..." Duo said, his voice deep and hoarse " You know what?"  
" What?"  
" There's only one wish that I have left..." ' Now don't blow it Duo boy.'   
" What is it?"   
" I wish that I could spend my entire life with you without the worry of another man coming along and stealing you away from me." Duo said.  
" Duo... wh-"  
" What am I saying? I'm saying that I love you Hilde. I love you with all my heart and soul. You've been the one thing that kept me going through the war after I met you. I see things in you that even YOU didn't know existed." Hilde smiled, her eyes shimmering. " Hilde baby..." Duo got off the couch and down on one knee in front of Hilde. He took out a small blue box. " Babe, will you marry me?"  
" :sniff: Oh Duo..." Hilde cried and jumped into his arms. She cried into his chest with tears of joy. " Of course I'll marry you Duo Maxwell." Duo smiled as he slipped the engagement ring onto her finger. On a gold band, encircled by two scythes, laid a dark blue sapphire. Duo felt like the happiest man in the world.   
  
~ 3 months later ~  
  
" Do you, Duo Maxwell, take Hilde Schbieker to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, till death do you part?" the priest asked. Duo smiled at Hilde.  
" I do." Duo said as he slid a wedding band on Hilde's finger.  
" And do you, Hilde Schbieker, take Duo Maxwell to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, till death do you part?"  
" I do." Hilde said as she smiled at Duo from under her veil, and slipped the other wedding band on Duo's finger.   
" By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the preacher said. Duo lifted up the veil and kissed Hilde with a passion like no other. All the people who attended, including Wufei, cheered for the newlyweds.   
  
~ 1 1/2 years later ~  
  
" Come on Hilde. You can do it." Duo said through clenched teeth. Hilde was having his baby and she was gripping his hand so hard it was turning a nasty shade of purple.   
" One more time Hilde. Push!" said Sally. A baby's cry could be heard along with Hilde's tears of joy.   
" Congratulations Duo. You're a daddy of a healthy baby girl." Sally said as she handed the little girl over to Duo. Hilde looked at him as he gently took the baby in his arms and smiled down at her. He looked at Hilde and smiled even more as he took a seat next to her.   
" She has her daddy's hair." Hilde said.  
" Yeah. And her mom's eyes." Duo replied. " I still can't believe I'm a father."   
" You'd better believe it Duo. Don't worry, you'll be a great daddy."   
" I guess your right. Just like you'll be a great mom."   
  
~ 16 years later ~  
  
" Daddy! Mom! I'm home!" a young teenage girl with big blue eyes and long blue yelled as she walked through the door. Another girl at the age of 10 with long brown hair and violet eyes came walking into the room.   
" Katie? Where's mom and dad?" the 16-year old asked her sister.   
" They're out back, Chris. They said for me to tell you to come outside when you came home." Katie replied.   
' Hmm, I wonder what it could be?' Chris thought as she walked into the back.   
" SURPRISE!!" yelled her mom, dad, Katie, her friends, and her parents friends. She was surprised all right. Heero, Relena, their daughter Jamie, Mr. Trowa, Ms. Cathrine, their twin boys Jack and Johnny, Quatre, Dorothy, their son Tim, Uncle Wufei, Aunt Sally, and their daughters, Randi and Lexi, were all there.   
" I couldn't forget my own daughter's birthday now could I?" her joking father said. Zechs, Noin, their son Jeff, and their daughter Candy also showed up. Chris smiled at her dad. " Come on, doesn't your dad deserve a hug?" Chris ran towards him, and hugged him tightly.   
" Now we all pitched in to get you three useful presents." Duo said after Chris' friends gave her their gifts. " Here's the first one Chris." He handed her a moderate size box.  
" What is it?"   
" You'll see honey." Hilde said. Chris opened the box to see 5 CD's fall out into her lap.   
" Huh? 'Spyro', 'Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!', 'Tekken Tag Tournament', 'Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon', and 'SSX' ? Daddy you didn't"   
" I didn't. Open it and see." Chris hurried and opened the box, revealing a...  
" Oh my god! I got a Playstation 2! Thank you mom!" Chris said happily.   
" I didn't do everything. Your sister picked out the games." Hilde laughed.  
" Thanks runt!" Chris said and gave her sister a bear hug.  
" No problem" Katie choked out as Chris let her go.  
" Here's another one for you Chris." Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre said as they walked in, carrying a box each. Chris went over and took the paper off the biggest one.  
" A monitor?" she opened the next one. " A desk?" The next one. "Guys you didn't..." she trailed off as she revealed a printer. The last box was about the same size as the monitor box. She gasped.  
" A brand-new computer! Thanks guys!" she hugged all of her mom and dad's friends. She looked over at her dad. He had the same mischievous smile he usually has on his face. " Alright dad. I know your hiding something."  
" Yeah, but what is it?" he said. " Could it be a slip of paper? A glue stick? Or perhaps these?" Duo swung some keys in front of Chris' face. He smiled again.   
" Here's your birthday present Christina Duo said and walked around the front of the house with everyone else. He opened the garage door to reveal a navy blue Jaguar.   
" (gasp!) Thank you soo much daddy!" Chris yelled as she hugged him. Duo smiled.   
" Anything for my girls." Duo said as he looked at Hilde, Chris, and Katie.   
  
~ That night ~  
  
" I remember this sign." Duo said as he looked at the big oak tree in his backyard. "DxH 4-Eva. Duo and Hilde Forever." Duo took out a knife and etched in another phrase onto the tree. He walked off into the house, smiling to himself as he entered. On the tree it said:   
  
To whoever lives finds this message in the future:  
  
This house once belonged to a great family  
  
A family that consisted of war orphans and pilots  
  
A family that was honest with each other  
  
A family that stayed together  
  
I leave this message here to say one little thing:   
  
No matter what happens  
  
The Maxwell name will live on in this house through legend  
  
And so will the luck of good fortune to whoever lives here  
  
~ Duo Maxwell- A.C. 215  
Maxwell Church 4- Ever  
  
THE END!  



End file.
